Just Another Fairytale
by AnonymousPenWriter
Summary: When the Sibuna Gang and Anubis kids get trapped in a weird spell that brings them to a world of fairytales because by Victor and the others.  Can they stop it?  Or be trapped forever? Includes Joy. Fabina*Marome*Amfie*P?*Mick, Joy single.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or really anything that has to do with it**

**Notes will be in bold**

**Random Girl who Narrates the HoA Trailers POV**

It was an oddly sunny afternoon at Anubis House. A bit too sunny. Something just wasn't right, was it the loud snoring of the sleeping children? or maybe a sense of danger lurking in the air. I dunno how could I tell. Something was coming. A spell I think. I think Victor's up to something. Something's up with the Secret Society. Something very suspicious, something evil, something weird. Whatever it is I hope the Sibuna Gang will stop them. How 'bout we look and see?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA **

**AnonymousPenWriter: Who wants to review?**

**BTW: Second term, Nina and Fabian are not dating. Never were and Mara and Mick are dating. Amber and Alfie aren't either. The prom never happened, just reassembling the cup**

**Chapter 1**

Nina Martin look across the room at very much blond, Amber who was still sleeping. She walked over and tried to wake her up. She knew Amber was a very late sleeper, but not usually this late. It was 14 hundred or in American time: 2 o'clock. Amber snored with her "beauty cap" or whatever she liked to call it on her head. Nina shook Amber trying to wake her. She sighed, knowing she'd have to yell. She hated yelling. She groaned.

"AMBER, WAKE UP!"

Amber only groaned and slowly, but surely spoke: "Do I have too?" she said in a slow voice, " I was up all night trying to sleep?" She half-heartedly tried to get up, but ending up falling off her bed. She groaned and got up.

"Amber!" Nina laughed

"What?" Amber snapped annoyed and dressed into a skirt and blouse. She sat on her dresser combing her hair to make i straight

"That wasn't a question..." she stated and shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna go, Amber. By the way, Trudy saved you some breakfast".

"Tell her, thank you" Amber said, she struggled now to try to get a knot out of her hair.

"All right" Nina held her hands up and started to mummer, slowly putting them down, "Jeezez christ" Nina turned around and grabbed her bag. She headed down the stairs. When she got down Trudy was washing the table because of the Jerome/Alfie food fight. Nina looked a Trudy, cereal and jam were everywhere. Along with toast and other morsels.

"Oh hey Trudy, Amber told me to tell you thanks"

"Well, then, just make note the food's cold" She said cheerfully. She was always cheerful.

"Alrighty then" I smiled and walked outside to get some fresh air. Nina looked at the blue sky. The sun was out and shining. She sat down on a bench and pulled a book out of her bag. It was a horse book. Nina loved horses and owns one back home. She looked up from her book to see Fabian sitting next to her.

"Oh, hi Fabian" She smiled and put the book down.

"Hey" he replied, "just you know sitting here"

_'You liar' _Nina thought but pushed the thought aside. "So, umm..." The conversation was awkward. They had nothing to talk about. Ever since the Cup of Ankh was hidden away, they really had nothing to talk about. Everything was awkward to talk about these days. They were just apart. Nina shifted to the end of the bench.

"...Err, so wanna walk" Nina didn't say anything after. She held her bag.

"Yeah, sure" Fabian got up and waited for Nina to get up. They walked around the house about twice. The third time they were in the middle of a conversation.

"...Oh really, you went to Egypt? Cool, what d'ya see?" said Nina

"I saw King Tut's tomb and the pyramids of Giza. It was cool. I even saw this-" Fabian pulled out his phone and clicked 'Images'. There was a cup, that looked very familiar with some liquids in it. It was just a carving on the wall, but very realistic. It was so realistic. A jackal-headed figure stool near it, like presenting its qualities of greatness. Nina smiled. She knew it was drawing of the Cup if Ankh and Anubis, the god.

"...Apparently they just found it and put it on display. They say it looked new for such an old relic" said Fabian.

"I guess the Egyptian gods have told us good job" Nina laughed and smiled at the memory of all those memories of Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and even Jerome. The she frowned. _'Fabian'_ she thought.

"Well bye, Fabian" She waved and walked inside the house

**Joy POV**

I looked at Victor and scowled. I knew I had betrayed Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie and Jerome, but all was for the best. I hated the Sibuna Gang. They were disgusting always looking for treasure and they never did anything. There was no romance in their lives, and that Nina brat took Fabian. MY FABIAN. He was Fabes, me and Patricia talked about him sometimes. She knew I liked him. I tapped my foot impatiently. _'Will they hurry this up already?' I thought_

"We are ready for the for the spell casting" said Victor

"Finally" I growled, "Let's get on with it!"

I started to chant along with the others

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

_Cast the fourth wall into oblivion_

_Send them to a place a fantasy and mischief _

_Fail no attempt, send them into stories _

_Have them no happy ending_

_Shall the Anubis Residents disappear_

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

I repeated and repeated it constantly for about 7 times and we stopped

"I believe it is done" said Victor and I walked away to find everyone was gone, well, but Trudy. I smiled at sat down...


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don not own House of Anubis or *takes a deep breath* Rapunzel, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, Doctor Who, Merlin, Egyptian things, and at last anything that isn't really mine**

**(A/N: RapunzelAlfiexAmber|||CinderellaNinaxFabian-Joy|||Sleeping BeautyMaraxJerome-Mick|||Beauty and the BeastPatriciax*Winky, wink* You'll see)**

**Chapter 2**

The Anubis House didn't know what hit them, but before they could blink, they were whisked away to a whole new world. The strangest world you could ever imagine, nevermind think. The part that sucks is they forgot everything., their lives they had before, family, friends, and everything: was gone. It was Joy's fault everything was Joy's fault. As for continuing from or story Joy flipped through the channels on the T.V.. She ended up coming to BBC where Doctor Who was on and next Merlin. She groaned. She was simply to put it, bored. And her solution the worst. Of 'course she cast another spell. What she planned? To ruin Nina and Fabian's story.

Joy Mercer looked at the clock, bored. She flipped all the channels and found nothing. She felt like ruining something or someone. Well, what a shocker. Her next target was Nina and Fabian. JOy started to write. She knew perfectly what the spell she cast did and now wanted to 'go' to that spell. In reality she looked like she was writing just a bunch of random words that rhymed. Joy stopped and out he pen down. As Joy held the piece of paper in the air she read it out loud. Not very loud, just loud.

_Spells cast and spells done,_

_Cast me away to another world_

_Follow the trail where my loved one lies_

_And enhance me with disguise_

Joy was absolutely, positively, the worst person ever. But maybe she'll get better. Or not.

**Nina's Pov**

I looked around dazed for a second. I started to get confused, but it felt as if a wave of shock crossed over me, looming above. I couldn't think clearly. I tried to think 'Where was everybody? Nevermind that where am I?". I couldn't and stopped. Memories gone, it stopped I was in a new world now. A strange world I didn't know about. Gah, what the hell! I heaved a breath. Everytime I breathed it felt as if more memories came it replacing everything. Absolutely everything, everything changed; I was a maid, sorta. I remembered my parents dying and now I'm stuck with this evil witch as a mom and a stepsister **(A/N: Wink,wink)**

"Nina!" I heard a shrill voice call, "Come here, Joy needs your help!"

"Coming stepmother" I said and trudged downstairs

"Stand up straight" She commanded. I stood up, "Joy needs you to wash the dishes, clean her room, find her new clothes..." I wasn't listening. I new already she had a list, so why bother?

"...sew her dress, clean her mirror, address her mail, get the mail, and finally arrange her closet by article of clothing, color, length. and size"

"Okay and-"

"Here's the list of chores" She stuffed it in my hand stiffly. I sighed and got to work. When I reached the chore mail things started getting worse and worse. I searched through it and found an invitation it said **(A/N: Name of city is weird and names)**

_**Royal Ball**_

_Citizens of Anastasia_

_Prince Fabian has come to announce he is getting married._

_You are invited to a royal ball in which he will choose his bride._

_Anyone is invited. The Prince will choose. Tomorrow night!_

_This is at precisely ten o'clock. Don't miss it!_

_-The Royal Court_

My heart sank. I knew perfectly well about Fabian the Prince. He was handsome and brave and I ain't gonna get to that ball because of Joy and my stepmom! I groaned and thought about ripping the invite up, but it was snatched by a hand with long pointy nails.

"Oh, hey Joy! I was just sorting the mail for you." I held a clump of envelopes in my hand.

"Ooh, what's this a ball? You've been thinking about going Nina? Well, _no._ I am and you won't stop me from getting my hands on him" She pointed a long nail towards the castle outside the window.

"I wasn't thinking about that at all" I replied meekly, "just how you would make the perfect bride" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Good" and she squealed. "MOTHER!" She then ran off screaming her head off.

"MOTHER! THERE'S A BALL!"

And I sat down on the stairs and cried. And I stayed there for a very long time. I laid my head on the rail of the stairs. Still crying. I could never go. Never ever ever go.


End file.
